The new cultivar ‘PPP ALB WH06’ is a product of a cross between the male present ‘Bardi’ (not patented in the United States) and the female parent ‘GEDI THREE SIE’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,875). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September of 2002 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP ALB WH06’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.